Amnesia
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: The sectumsempra curse did more that almost kill Draco and the whole world is going to see the consequences of this new Draco who emerged from a different death... Amnesia.
1. Amnesia: ಮ ಯ  ನ  ವ  ಹ ಟ ಟ ದ ಹ   ದ ದ

Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: The sectumsempra curse did more that almost kill Draco and the whole world is going to see the consequences of this new Draco who emerged from a different death... Amnesia.

Rating: NC17

Warning: the complexity of magic and minor foray into the aftermath and consequences' of action and Amnesia.

* * *

><p>Draco gasped as his body was sliced open his vision going black he barely noticed his tears or the wide eyed boy standing over him. Is mind was a jumble and his only thought was that he had failed and doomed his parents, without them he was better off dead.<p>

Harry stood there in shock and watched as Snap healed Malfoy who was unconscious and limp. Snap picked him up and ran to help but backed off at Snap's glare. "You stay were you are Potter, go back to your common room. You've done enough." He hissed as he carried the unconscious boy away. Harry did as he was told even though he was worried and still horrified at what he had done.

- DM-

Severus watched as Pomfrey tried to patch up Draco but all her spell's seemed to fail. The woman and even Severus were getting frantic as the boy's vitals' fluctuated.

"What is going on, why won't he respond to the dittany or any other spells?" Pomfrey said with exasperation. Severus shook his head in denial.

"I don't know Pomfrey but he seems to be ok for now. I say he just watch over him." He said gravely.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and closed the poor boy's curtain. "I suppose you won't tell me what happened to te boy will you." She asked with a sigh on her lip as she spoke. Severus shook his head at her

and left. Pomfrey looked with narrowed eyes and with an annoyed huff went back to the boy who lay in her bed. "I am so tired of the young one's getting hurt in tis school and not being given an

explanation. This was no mere accident." She hissed to herself and pulled out her wand. Waving her wand in intricate and delicate movement's she began the healing trance as she went into the boy's

head. This had to be the reason the boy was not responding. This was an internal matter of the psyche that was being aided by the boy's magic. As she went under she again thought about how complex  
>magic really was and when she entered the boy's mind she was shocked at what she saw.<p>

"By Circe!" she gasped as she looked around the shifting landscape. 'The boy's mind is quite erratic.' She thought as she determinedly made her way to the source of the mind. Walking through the ever changing land scape she watched as the planes shifted from a winter field in twilight which was both beautiful and dark to an autumn forest at sunset. She found that this was a favorite of the boy's. The summer beach and the spring meadow had shades in them and she was very aware of them taking note of her. But more she felt herself being watched by some dark and primal and it seemed it pulled at her core and her wand vibrated and she hurried further.

_Intruder_

Pomfrey paused and looked around. That whisper had sent fear and other emotions down her spine.

_Causing a disturbance?_

There was an answering whisper and Pomfrey wondered what was in this boy's head. She hurried and she gasped as she saw a young boy sitting in a place that connected the odd season planes. Tis by was sitting next to a grave and seemed quite sad.

**_Bo__rn again, saved in body but dead in mind… born again as we._**

The voices mingled ad chorused and it was both ominous and elating. Pomfrey paused and slowly, hesitantly. "Hello?" she called.

The child didn't acknowledge her as he stayed in his prayer position. "Why do you disturb this place?" He asked and the whispered hissed.

**_Intruder, from the outside, causing a disturbance._**

Pomfrey squared her shoulders and trudged closer with a aura and presence of peace and calm. "I mean no harm child, I just wanted to help." She said as she sat by the grave.

"There is no help to be giving here ma'am." Said the boy politely. Pomfrey eyed the grave sadly.

"Whose grave is this?" She asked. And watched as a crystal grave stone rose and words etched into it.

Draco Malfoy

May the new be what you wished be and none of the past be known

Pomfrey gasped but the boy spoke. "This is the grave of what was and will never be, my grave of a sort. You see I am this boy's incarnation. To die in mind but not in body is not allowed, not by magic and so from his most primal of instinct's I was born." The boy said softly. He turned finally and opened his eyes to stare at the exceptional healer. Pomfrey gasped as those pearlescent grey orbs gazed at her. The shifted pure white to pure black into that grey again.

"Who did this to you?" She asked. And cursed again this odd world she lived in that a mere boy would be reduced to this trauma. The boy shook his head. And Pomfrey felt herself lift up.

"Goodbye kind healer." Said the odd boy kindly before she was thrown painfully back into her own mind and body. She gasped for breath as she gazed and the sleeping boy. "Dear child." Was all she could say as she wondered what would happen when he woke up? I sense of change and foreboding filled her. And in her mind she heard those primal whispers.

**_We are born from the vessel by his permission we are free. WE ARE!_**

Madam Pomfrey shivered but resolved herself. These are the consequences' and she found that good or bad it was time for the world to understand that. She just prayed for everyone's safety as she closed the curtain's the image of the boy in her mind and a silent prayer for the dead on her lips for the boy that had been known to the world as Draco Malfoy, And prayer of birth for the same boys reborn soul.


	2. chorus: જ દ  વધ ર  થય  છ

Disclaimer: I do not own… if I did Draco would have been the powerful wizard and harry well let's not get on that topic.

Summary: waken the old and the primal and take the name of the one whom born you with their death.

* * *

><p>The school life of Hogwarts went along as it normally did with naught more than an odd acknowledgement that Malfoy was in the hospital. The only one's who were acting differently were the slytherin's. They were hostile at the best of times and had taken to hexing anyone who even said Malfoy with crossed eyes. it was obvious that the house was worried about their classmate all of them seeing the stress the dark lords mission was putting him through and more than a little aware that someone had seriously injured there classmate and that there head of house knew and refused to punish him which made more than one slytherin quite aware that it was Potter or another Gryffindor. And it was no better in with the other houses.<p>

- DMS-

Severus sighed as his student's entered his defense against the dark arts classroom. The slytherin's had been sending him non to subtle glares. He knew this was going to be a hard class he could see it there eye's a resolve that frightened him and worried even Dumbledore. In the headmaster's own words.

"The nest has been invaded and there poisonous fangs are poised straight for use with rather deadly accuracy Severus."

Severus sighed as the student's sat. Potter would not meet his eyes and the slytherin's looked poised in a way that no one should look. Ready to attack to kill and not care for the consequences. Severus shook his head, this is war.' He thought. The class was relatively good when from nowhere he had to dodge a rather dangerous stunner. He whirled around to face Gregory Goyle who had his wand out.

"Sorry professor my hand slipped." He said dumbly with his head cocked. Severus glowered.

"Twenty points from slytherin for attacking a teacher and detention." He growled only to dodge another hex and than a jinx, both of which came from Pansy Parkinson.

"You think we care about points and detention. One of our own is hurt and you know who it is who did it. RETRIBUTION!" she shouted and the slytherin's struck with swift precision Severus watched horrified as the slytherin's attacked both him and the Gryffindor's. the Gryffindor's attacked to the act of violence against them just brutally but Severus was shocked to see that his slytherin's had the upper hand and that he too had to actually show his skill as a dueler as he faced off against Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode who had just jinxed the floor sending shards of rock in the air and Goyle's timely cast "Efflio!" sent the shards flying straight at him. Potter, Granger and Weasley stood facing the horrible duo of Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

"Aquamenti" Pansy shouted and Daphne followed with a swift

"Nimis CONGELASCO" and pansy with an even quicker

"Effleo." The ice shards flew and Ron and Hermione cast quick "protego!" spells harry countered with his own spells.

"diffindo." He shouted but it was block by stray Protego by Blaise Zabini and he and Theodore Nott fought off Finnegan, Thomas, Brown, and Patil

"Nature is mine and I am nature's heed my call and spread our vines like arms and whips." Daphne chanted and duck as Pansy shouted

"Episky" at Millicent after being sent flying arse over kettle Severus and Nott cast Enervate and the battle continued. Ron shot a Reductus curse at Pansy after she hit Hermione with rather lethal Levi Corpus locor mortis and sent her flying at a wall. Lavender had upturned a desk and sent it flying with a quick swish and flick. Parvarti was trying to out run a flock of heron's cast by a quick Avifors from Millicent. Blaise had summoned a fire spitting Salamanca that harry had cast Sectumsempra at and after that the battle turned from bad to bloody as the deadly eye's turned to him. "Glacie ventus tempestatis!" Pansy shouted and a blizzard was swirling around the room and before any could figure what was happening the spells became more complex and the Gryffindor's and Severus had to erect a shield. 'Glacie CONTORTOR' came from pansy and the walls and ground froze as the literal ice twister came spinning toward them. "Globus infernalis" and giant ball of fire went hurling at them as Blaise directed the ball. Severus seeing the damage, let loose with a wide bombarda which shook the classroom. The class had trailed off after that and he slytherin's had served there detention but not before clearly making it clear the Severus had betrayed his own.

- DMS-

Harry was moping around in a daze and he would always get pale and horrified looks on his face before walking off. He had visited Malfoy in the hospital wing more than once. It was however that the blonde's anticipated awakening happened on the day when Hagrid had brought harry to see Aragog who had died and harry had tried to act normal but it was short lived as the sky grew stormy and the earth began to quake Hagrid pointed and the giant spouting geyser's . In Hogwarts the torches lite up and from the flames erupted dragons and wyverns and a unicorn or two was scene galloping. The school panicked and it was assumed to be under attack from Voldemort before a chorus of voices sounded and had everyone in even more of a panic.

_For we awaken from our slumber_

_Deep in the earth_

**_Air_**

**_Water_**

**_Fire_**

_Through spirit he have emerged and with name_

_With the death of mind and life of body reborn he was_

_And so, too we. Rejoice for US!_

_From the mother of all things_

**_Chaos_**

_We rise and new beginning we bring_

_Awaken does the sleeping dragon come all his loyal and true to his rebirth._

_For he is we and we are his and there is only_

**_US THE MANY!_**

The only ones to understand the garbled words were the slytherin's as they ran to the hospital wing ignoring there head of house as they have started running hope in their eyes. Lightning flashed snow and hail fell and the wind whipped up mini cyclones. As quick as it had happened it had ended and the slytherin's had arrived in time to see just as Pomfrey did draco awake with a rather loud gasp, his inhale of breath paused and like that of a child he wailed or more it was he let out a primal roar long and loud. It was deep and high, feminine and masculine and all thing in between. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff arrived as well to see Draco blink rapidly his eyes before he asked rather confused and frightened.

"Where am I, who are you, what's going on."

"Draco don't you remember us." Asked Pansy but Draco just shook his head.

"No I do not. I don't know any of you I feel blank." The room became tense at the revelation but the echo of a chorus still sung.

_Beware all wee mortals_

**_Magic has risen_**

_To shape and change it is out will_

**_Magic has risen_**

_For chaos and order in equal turn_

**_Magic has risen_**

_All will feel our coming for it is our time_

**_MAGIC HAS RISEN._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>tell me what you think. was it good or bad. i've been trying to improve my writing so i can continue a father's love. i cant seem to fix the close spacing and it urks me but oh well. i normally muse my ideas away but i really need the constructive feedback, what was it missing where did it lack, what pulled you in what made ou pull away, what cought your attention what didn't. grammer vocab tell everything. i do want to improve.<em>**

**_the spells were_**

**_nimis conglescio - freeze over_**

**_Glacie Contortor - ice twister_**

**_Glacie Ventus Tempestatis - ice wind storm_**

**_Globus Infernalis - inferno ball_**


End file.
